I'm A Narutard!
by DobbysWerewolf
Summary: When two semi-normal girls get sucked into the Naruto world, will they have what it takes to become a ninja or will they possibly be commited to a mental institution, find out in I'm A Narutard! :D
1. Sucked in

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, because if did, I wouldn't be writing crap ass fan fics:P, I'd be on own my private island with surrounded by my favourite characters (which are mostly guys). I only own Jaclyn, Eden, Oink, and Raja. So enjoy!**

I'm a Narutard!  
A naruto spin off.  
"Speech"  
**"wolf/tiger**_"  
"thoughts"_

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Duuuude I think I broke my spine!" Jaclyn exclaimed painfully to her cousin Eden (who was still on the ground not moving), while standing and propping herself against a tree. They were in a forest, but unlike one they had ever seen before since the trees, were the biggest trees ever.

"EDEN!? Are you dead!?" Jaclyn shouted fearfully/excitedly with a serial killer like grin on her face, as she grabbed a stick and started poking the unconscious Eden with it.

"WHAT THE HELL" Eden shouted while painfully standing up "Why the fuck are you poking me god dammit?"

"Awh your alive" Jaclyn said sadly in a Gir voice "I wanted you to be dead"

"Wow thanks I can differently feel the love man" Eden snorted "Where are we?" she asked confusedly while looking at all the big ass trees.

"How the shit cakes should I know do I look like a map to you?!" Jaclyn scoffed while spinning in a circle glancing at all the trees.

Suddenly there was a pained bark and a yowl which sounded like a dying cat.

"Uh what the heck was that?" Eden peered around nervously "Oh my god! What if it was a mutant cannibal eating a cat?! What do we do!? What do we do?! I wanna go hooooooooome"

Eden cried mournfully running around in circles, and the promptly tripped over a log and face planted into the ground. "Why the hell is there a tree on the ground?"

"Oh I don't know" Jaclyn said sarcastically "Maybe because were in a forest and sometimes trees commit suicide and fall over, and I doubt it was a mutant cannibal, cuz I'm pretty sure they don't bark"

"Dude there mutant cannibals, which means there insane, so I'm pretty sure they could make any noise they want" Eden glared "Why did you have to die Mr. Tree?! I loveded you!"

"Well since were probably going to die anyway why don't we check it out" Jaclyn suggested lazy while starting off in the direction she heard the bark/yowl from.

"HEY! Wait for me you jerk!" Eden yelled while getting up and running after Jaclyn and almost tripping again.

After a couple minutes of walking they came across the cutest sight ever, a baby tiger and a baby wolf staring each other down, with the wolf growling and hunched low, and the tiger arched up hissing like a common house cat.

"Awh!" Jaclyn squee'd while running over and scooping up the tiger in her arms "Your such a cutie! Where's your mommy?!"

Eden ran over to the wolf and pick it up and started snuggling it happily "I always wanted a pet wolf" she cooed happily nuzzling her nose to the wolfs.

"Sooo I'm seriously hoping right now that there's not a pissed of momma tiger/ momma wolf out there gonna eat us for touching there babies" Jaclyn mumbled scratching the tigers head.

"Pfft. They'd probably eat us and there babies cuz we touched em!" Eden exclaimed still nuzzling the wolf cub she dubbed as hers, angry momma wolf or not she was not giving him back.

"**I don't have a momma! Will you be my momma?" **The tiger Jaclyn was holding asked purring while nuzzling her cheek. Jaclyn almost dropped the cub in surprise.

"Dude! Did you understand that?!" Jaclyn asked Eden with her mouth agape.

"Yeah sure I understood your tiger is purring its happy end of story" Eden scoffed rolling her eyes.

"No man I understood it perfectly! He said 'I don't have a momma, will you be my momma'" Jaclyn sighed in confusion "This is so crazy, but yes I will be your momma."

"**Yay momma!" **Jaclyn's newly adopted baby purred and licked her face **"Can I have a name?" **

"Uh sure... I dubbed thee Raja!" Jaclyn grinned patting the cub on the head.

Meanwhile Eden discovered that she could talk to her self proclaimed baby.

"**Stupid cat, always trying to show me up! If he wasn't in the human's arms, I would rip his stupid furry throat out, bitch I will cut you! With my little wolf claws" **The wolf Eden was holding growled all gangster like.

"What the hell?!" Eden shouted resisting her urge to punt the little wolf "You can talk to?! Awesome! I name you Oink!"

**"Hell yes I can talk! WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME A PANSY ASS NAME, LIKE OINK? You're lucky I like you or else I'd bite off your face"** The newly appointed Oink glared at the beaming Eden.

"YOU LIKE ME?!" Eden squealed happily "No ones ever told me that before! You're the bestest wolf ever"

**"Pfft. Obviously!" **Oink sighed rolling his eyes.

"Brat" Eden mumbled glaring at Oink "Hey Jaclyn I can apparently can understand wolves now"

"Well whoop-dee-doo for you man, its good to know that were not insane…er, anyway talking animals deffently would rate high on the I'm-a-crazy-bitka list" Jaclyn sighed running her hand threw her hair, watching Raja bound around happily.

"We should probably start walking in a random direction and try to find like a town or something so we can find out where we are" Eden smartly suggested.

"Who are you and what have you done with Eden!?" Jaclyn shouted with a shocked look on her face "That was the smartest thing you've said…ever!"

"Hah than…HEY!" Eden yelled "I hope you die!"

"Lies!" Jaclyn said with a grin "We should go this way" she said lazily while starting to walk in the way she decided was the right way, not bothering to see if Eden was following, but making sure that Raja was following her.

"I seriously hate you right now" Eden said with a groan as she put down Oink and they ran after Jaclyn side by side.

Jaclyn and Eden wandered along for about an hour with Oink and Raja loyally following them, when all of the sudden Eden jumped infront of Jaclyn and started talking to her while walking backwards.

"WHY IS IT TAKING SO LONG, WHY CAN'T WE JUST TURN AROUND AND BAM! A TOWN OR SOMETHING WOULD BE THERE!" Eden shouted not noticing Jaclyn's smirk, then spun on her heel and BAM! Crashed into a really big wooden gate.

"That was smooth!" Jaclyn scoffed while starting to crack up, when sudden they heard a voice shout out "HALT, STATE YOUR PURPOSE IN KONOHAGAKURE OR DIE"

"AGH DON'T SHOOT!" Jaclyn and Eden yelled at the same time while diving to the grown and curling up in a ball, mean while Oink and Raja stood protectively in front of there curled up humans.

"Did you just say K-konohagakure? Also known as Konoha?" Jaclyn stuttered with wide eyes.

_"How is it possible?! Konoha is in Naruto and Naruto sure as hell isn't real! Whats going on?!" _Jaclyn and Eden thought frantically while looking at each other.

_To Be Continued:_


	2. Off to the Hokage we go

Eden and Jaclyn glanced at each other nervously as they waited for the voice to answer.

"YES. STATE YOUR PURPOSE OR DIE" The voice growled back.

"Man this dude really gets off on killing people eh?" Eden murmured to Jaclyn nervously while nudging her with her elbow.

"Shut up!" Jaclyn hissed smacking Eden in the back of the head "Your going to get us killed" She tried to peer up over the gate to see who was talking, but couldn't see because well the gate was huge "Uh… were lost…And have no clue where we are... Could you help us or something?" Jaclyn yelled back hoping they'd be let in there was a lot of people in Konoha her and Eden wanted to meet.

"WE ARE GOING TO LET YOU IN BUT IF YOU TRY ANYTHING FUNNY YOU WILL DIE" The voice yelled "IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"Yupp! Clearer than something really clear!" Eden shouted back causing Jaclyn to look at her.

"Clearer than something really clear?" Jaclyn asked amusedly smirking at Eden.

Eden opened her mouth to reply when she was cut off by the gate creaking open and two guards standing there looking at them.

"Uh…Hi?" Jaclyn bit her lip nervously and waved with an awkward smile.

"Follow us. Were going to take you to the Hokage to see what he'll decide to do with you two" One of the guards said casually standing there but still ready to draw his weapon at a moments notice if they tried anything.

"Uhm…Why did I not get happy feelings from that statement and it sounded more like a death sentence than anything" Eden whispered to Jaclyn with wide eyes.

"Cuz it pretty much was" Jaclyn winced nervously scratching her nose, which caused the guards to tense a bit.

Eden quickly picked up Oink and walked forward towards the guards and Jaclyn quickly did the same with Raja. As soon as they were threw the gate Eden's nose started crinkling, and she let out a huge sneeze, causing the guards to quickly leap into action draw the weapons and have them pressed against there throats.

"IM SORRY I SNEEZED I'LL TRY NOT TO NEXT TIME" Eden squeaked with a 'holy-shit-I'm-gonna-die-because-I-couldn't-hold-in-my-sneeze'face.

"Way to make us die man" Jaclyn said biting her lip Raja still held protectively in her arms.

**"Yeah well how you think I feel she sneezed on my head" **Oink growled causing Eden to laugh and Jaclyn to look confused.

"What?" Jaclyn blinked looking at Eden questioningly "What did Oink say man?"

"He said 'how do you think I feel she sneezed on my head'" Eden snorted as her and Jaclyn started laughing completely forgetting about the spazz-tastic guards.

"Quit your time wasting, were going to see the Hokage now" The second guard growled shoving Eden to get her to move, the other guard did the same to Jaclyn as they put there weapons away, they quickly let Raja and Oink down so they could walk by themselves.

They started walking along one guard was behind Jaclyn and Eden and one was in front, they were getting a lot of stares from the people on the street. Eden and Jaclyn were looking around with wide eyes Konoha was a lot cooler seeing it all up close and personal. The guard in front turned a corner with Eden following; Jaclyn was still looking around when she noticed a flash of silver hair "Kakashi?" She mumbled under her breath turning to get a better look while still walking, didn't notice the wall that was there and BAM smashed right into it and fell on her back dazed for a second.

"Ow! First my back then my nose come on!" Jaclyn mumbled starting to stand up and holding her nose at the same time she looked up and glared at the laughing-so-hard-she-could-barely-stand Eden, and the smirking guards.

**"Are you okay momma?" **Raja purred rubbing his face on Jaclyn's leg making sure she was alright; Jaclyn nodded her head showing she was fine.

"Hey!" They heard someone shout; they turned around noticed a blonde boy in bright orange running over "Are you okay? I saw what happened" he glanced back and forth between Eden, Jaclyn and the guards.

"Yeah. I'm fine... I just wanted to introduce my face to that wall, cuz it looked like it needed a friend" Jaclyn snorted sarcastically, at Naruto trying to keep from glomping him since he was adorable.

"Really?" Naruto muttered confused "Well what are you doing with those guards? Oh I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki I'm gonna become Hokage BELIEVE IT!"

"None of your business demon" The guard that was following behind the group snarled causing Naruto to frown a bit, and Jaclyn and Eden to glare.

"Well Naruto, I'm Jaclyn this is my cousin Eden, the tigers Raja, and the wolf's Oink, were going to see the Hokage" Jaclyn said still glaring at the guard, who noticed and sneered at her.

"Yupp! We got lost ended up here and blam-o! Off to see the Hokage" Eden grinned cheerfully "Wanna walk with us" She added smirking at the guard who snarled under his breath.

"Okay! I was gonna go see the old man today anyway!" Naruto said giving his fox like grin "So are you two ninjas?"

They all started moving towards the Hokage tower as Eden and Jaclyn answered Naruto's question.

"I wish" Jaclyn and Eden sighed simultaneously "That would be sweet"

"So are you gonna ask the old man to stay here and become ninjas? Naruto asked tilting his head to the side.

"Maybe. If he lets us…I mean I don't even know if I can become a ninja... since I'm 17... Eden can though since she's 13" Jaclyn shrugged lazily "Besides man... I think I'm too lazy to be a ninja"

"Ditto man" Eden sighed "It'll probably be _so _much effort"

"It'd be a lot of effort but it'd be worth it in the end" Naruto smiled "I think you'll be able to do it"

"Hey kid...Don't take this the wrong way but" Jaclyn squee'd and glomped him causing the guards to snap into action again "Your so adorable!" she cooed nuzzling her cheek to his head causing him to blush since he wasn't really use to positive attention.

"Uh…Thanks" Naruto said a bit confusedly as Jaclyn stepped back like nothing happened, and continued walking.

The guards glared at Jaclyn but put there weapons away and continued leading them to the Hokage.

"So…this Hokage of yours…He's not gonna...Oh I don't know have us executed will he?" Eden asked biting her nails.

"No why did you do something wrong?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Unless existing counts then no" Jaclyn said with a grin.

"Then no way! The old mans totally nice" Naruto grinned happily "He's like the nicest person in the village besides the people at Ichriaku's Ramen Bar and Iruka-sensei"

Jaclyn and Eden glanced at each other and frowned they knew Naruto's situation was bad because of Kyuubi the nine tailed fox, but only like 3 or 4 people in the whole village that's nice to him? They nodded to each other ditermened to change that while they stayed here, if they could stay here.

They finally made it into the tower and were right in front of the Hokage's office. The guards told them to wait out in the hallway until they were called in. Jaclyn and Eden glanced at each other and gulped nervously, and picked up Raja, and Oink hugging them for comfort. The door opened and they were motioned in, with a nervous look at Naruto, who waved cheerfully at them, they took a deep breath and went threw the doors.


End file.
